Amortentia
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: La amortentia es un poderoso filtro de amor, que hace amar a otra persona bajo sus efectos o al olerla puedes distinguir el aroma de la persona que anhelas en secreto. DEDICADO a 22KEIRA22. Draco en su sexto año, trabaja duramente para reparar el Armario y dar comienzo a la Guerra Mágica... pero... ¿Qué pasa si en el camino te enamoras de tu peor enemiga? Hermione Granger.


**Hola muy buenas noches a todas éstas lindas lectoras.**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero dejar una dedicatoria para 22KEIRA22 creadora de muchos vídeos Dramione en YouTube. Y bueno… éste fanfic está inspirado en uno de sus vídeos, uno de los que más me gustan. Llamado AMORTENTIA.**

**Así que bueno Keira yo espero que leas éste fic, que va en tu nombre. Y espero pronto encontrar más vídeos tuyos para mirar.**

**Bien… entonces comencemos!**

**ACLARACIONES:** Spoilers del sexto libro y cinta.

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter, pertenecen únicamente a J.K Rowling._

"_Amortentia.- Es un poderoso filtro de amor, qué quién lo bebe se enamore perdidamente de la persona que se lo ha dado. También el aroma de la poción se asemeja a la persona que se ama en secreto"_

* * *

•

•

•

**=Capítulo I. Pociones=**

•

•

•

Nuevamente, cómo cada año, cientos de alumnos se acomodaban en las majestuosas mesas del Gran Comedor. Al fondo y cabeza de la habitación se cernía la mesa de los profesores, en medio de todos ellos como buen líder y director, Albus Dumbledore daba las buenas nuevas a todo su alumnado.

—Bien… antes de comenzar con el banquete; quiero daros una noticia—calló un momento, al ver que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él—Cómo saben la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras éste año, será impartida por el profesor Severus Snape—todos hicieron escándalo, no muy contentos de que el grasiento profesor diera esa materia—Y éste nuevo año también estará lleno de aventuras y con ello quiero presentarles a Horace Slughorn. Un colega mío que éste año estará impartiendo la asignatura de Pociones.

El regordete profesor se levantó de su lugar, para hacer una pequeña reverencia a todos y dar pequeños saludos. No le era muy grato tanta formalidad de Dumbledore frente a todo Hogwarts.

—Cómo saben, el regreso de Quién- no- debe- ser- nombrado, nos tiene a todos preocupados. Pero… recuerden que temerle al nombre, es agrandar el miedo al hombre—terminó el anciano, mirando a través de sus gafas a los chicos—¡Qué comience el banquete!—los alumnos ansiosos por las delicias que aparecerían en sus mesas, aplaudieron a las palabras de su viejo director.

En esos momentos la exquisita comida apareció en las cuatro mesas representativas, comenzaron a engullir sus alimentos con gran gusto.

A excepción de unos cuantos.

Las palabras de Dumbledore habían hecho estragos sobre el Trio Dorado, los cuáles se miraban interrogativamente, pues momentos atrás habían encontrado a Harry con la nariz rota, una Luna, arreglándole la nariz y el nuevo descubrimiento de qué posiblemente Draco Malfoy era un Mortífago.

Malfoy, se encontraba taciturno, desde que la cena había comenzado, no había probado alimento alguno. Simplemente miraba sin gusto alguno a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, sus grises ojos pasaban de mirar a Crabbe y Goyle comer como cerdos, Zabinni comer con elegancia y a Pansy que le miraba curiosamente. Entre ellos, más Slytherin.

Ese definitivamente, iba a ser un largo año…

•

•

•

Cada año en Hogwarts significaban nuevas aventuras, sin embargo; el ambiente se encontraba en constante alerta pues ataques de Mortífagos se presentaban diariamente, el Profeta mostraba reportajes acerca de ataques a muggles. Establecimientos mágicos y desapariciones de magos. No eran buenas noticias.

Esa mañana, el Trio, se encontraba desayunando en el Gran Comedor, antes de comenzar sus primeras clases del día.

Hermione, miraba a sus compañeros. Algo que nunca iba a cambiar era el cotilleo de Lavender y Parvati mientras hojeaban un nuevo tomo de _Corazón de Bruja_ y suspiraban ante los tontos consejos que la revista decía. Neville se encontraba mirando un libro de Herbología y bueno… de Ron no se esperaba más; el pelirrojo engullía su comida cómo si nunca más volviera a comer. En su plato se encontraban varias piernas de pollo, puré de papa, chicharos y zanahorias, había un zumo de calabaza y a su lado se encontraba un gran pastel de chocolate a medio comer, sonrío al ver a su amigo, luego su mirada fue a Harry, el cual se encontraba distraídamente leyendo el Profeta mientras acompañaba su lectura con unas tostadas con mermelada, un jugo de naranja y café negro a un lado.

Ella, esa mañana se había levantado de un buen humor, aunque los tiempos no ameritaban cosas buenas, ella estaba empeñada en crear un extenso itinerario de estudios para los EXTASIS y tareas que seguramente vendrían en el año. De la mesa tomó una tostada con mermelada, un zumo de calabaza y fruta picada… a lo lejos una ensalada de atún le hizo estimular sus papilas gustativas e inmediatamente tomó un poco…

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó de la nada, Harry.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry?—preguntó la castaña, el moreno vio que sus dos amigos tenían toda su atención.

—Aquí dice qué… hubo un ataque de Mortífagos en el Callejón Diagón, en total, dos muertos y un desaparecido…

Los chicos se miraron preocupadamente.

—¿Dice quién es el desaparecido?—preguntó de nueva cuenta la leona.

—Olivanders.

Decidieron no hablar más del tema, pues los demás Gryffindor y algunos Ravenclaw les miraban curiosamente.

—Bueno chicos los dejo, iré adelantándome, hoy tenemos a primera hora clase de Transformaciones—dijo la chica.

—Nosotros pasamos—dijo Ron—Creo que tomaremos Adivinación.

Granger simplemente frunció los labios y en silencio se levantó de su lugar, tomando su mochila, la echó al hombro y comenzó a andar.

•

•

•

La primera hora, se pasó volando, los alumno estaban hambrientos de conocimiento y otros no tantos. En el pasillo que daba al vestíbulo principal, muchísimos de ellos se aglomeraban con la esperanza de descansar un poco y correr a su siguiente clase. Harry y Ron se encontraban atiborrados de chicos de grados menores, optaron por subirse a una pequeña barda que los dejaba apreciar a los chicos. Sonrieron al verse triunfadores, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuándo la profesora McGonagall les hizo una seña de que se acercaran entre todo el caos del pasillo.

—Potter, Weasly ¿qué están haciendo aquí?—preguntó la profesora.

—Íbamos a Adivinación—excusó Ron.

—Potter… ¿No piensas éste año tomar Pociones?—preguntó—¿Ya no es tu ambición convertirte en Auror?

—Sí profesora, pero el profesor Snape, no acepta alumnos con un Supera las Expectativas—se defendió el azabache.

—Recuerda que éste año, el profesor Snape está impartiendo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y el profesor Slughorn Pociones, y si acepta alumnos con Supera las Expectativas—miró severamente al chico—Así que ahora, vayan a clase, antes de que comience.

Harry sonrió, e inmediatamente se fue con dirección a las mazmorras, llevando consigo al pelirrojo, el cuál no estaba muy de acuerdo en tomar Pociones.

Al llegar al aula, obviamente llegaron tarde, causando la mirada de los alumnos y del profesor. Quién les miró con curiosidad.

—Ah… pero si es Harry Potter—sonrío el profesor—Adelante muchacho, llegas justo a tiempo—su mirada se posó sobre el pelirrojo—¿Y tú eres?

—Ron Weasly.

—Bien Wendy, pasa, también eres bienvenido—dijo el profesor—Pueden tomar aquellos libros del estante.

Los dos Gryffindor hicieron, rápidamente lo que el profesor les había indicado, tomando del estante dos libros que por un momento disputaron, Harry no estaba muy contento con su libro, pues en él había una mancha verdosa parecida al vómito. Ron le sonrío con triunfo y se colocó al lado de Lavender, la cual le miró con ojos enamorados.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a dar inicio a la clase chicos. Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn e impartiré ésta asignatura—sonrío a los chicos—¿Alguien puede decirme, qué contiene cada caldero?—señaló los tres casos humeantes, inmediatamente Hermione levantó la mano—Adelante señorita Granger.

La joven miró detenidamente los calderos, e identificó las pociones.

—En el primer caldero tenemos, Poción Multijugos—pausó—Sirve para tomar la apariencia de otra persona por un tiempo limitado, para poder convertirse en aquella persona, se necesita algo personal, como los cabellos.

—Vaya señorita Granger, parece como si ya la hubiera llegado a usar, alguna vez—dijo graciosamente el profesor.

—En el segundo, tenemos Poción Levanta Muertos, sirve para traer a la vida a un difunto sólo por algunos minutos.

Slughorn estaba sorprendido del conocimiento de la chica, en su arrugado rostro, se dibujó una sonrisa… esa chica tendría que estar en su exclusivo club.

—Y finalmente tenemos la _Amortentia_—todos miraron atentamente a lo que la chica decía, los Slytherin solamente viraban los ojos con fastidio al escuchar las palabras de la sabelotodo—Es un poderoso filtro de amor, quién lo beba se enamorara perdidamente de la persona que se lo ha dado… también ésta poción revela el aroma más profundo de la persona que inconscientemente se llega a amar.

Las jóvenes miraban con brillos en sus ojos aquel filtro, hipnotizadas por los aromas que ellas mismas podían sentir. Pero fueron sacadas de su trance al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Slughorn.

—Y díganos, señorita Granger… ¿Puede decirnos usted, que es lo que huele usted?—preguntó el gordo profesor—Acérquese un poco más a la poción.

Hermione miró sorprendida al viejo, no se esperaba aquella pregunta, naturalmente ella podía contestar a cualquier pregunta pero ésta era sumamente difícil. No estaba segura de acercarse al caldero humeante y dejarse absorber por la poción, pero titubeante se acercó, con cautela acercó su rostro a la poción rosácea.

Inhaló lentamente el dulce aroma que la misma le proporcionaba, así cerrando sus ojos, el aroma dulzón de la Amortentia cambió. En sus fosas nasales pudo sentir el aroma de hierbas, menta y un aroma masculino. Ella se sorprendió pues no era el aroma que desprendía Ron, su pelirrojo amigo, siempre olía a hierbabuena y canela…

—Puedo oler… la menta, hierbas, y una loción—dijo la chica, recibiendo la mirada de todos los demás.

—Yo esperaba que sintieras en tu impura nariz, el olor de la mierda Granger—soltó Pansy Parkinson, mirándola cruelmente. Algunos Slytherin comenzaron a reír, pero entre ellos no se encontraba Malfoy, ni siquiera hizo caso a la pulla de su compañera.

—Señorita Parkinson, le pediré que se comporte dentro de la clase—pidió Slughorn—Muy bien señorita Granger, 15 puntos para Gryffindor, bueno ahora prepararemos una poción que seguramente deben recordar, en la pizarra están los ingredientes, en sus libros el método de preparación.

Las serpientes y leones, suspiraron, se amontonaron en el estante de ingredientes para poder coger suficientes.

—Por cierto, cuando terminen, entréguenme una muestra de la poción en un tubo de ensayo con sus nombres—sonrío—Y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, quién logre hacer una poción excelente se llevará esto—miraron raro al profesor—Es Félix Felicis… ¿alguien sabe que es?

—Suerte líquida—soltó Hermione—Quién la beba, conseguirá todos sus propósitos con éxito.

—¡Correcto!—exclamó—Cinco punto para Gryffindor, ahora a trabajar, prepararan la poción de Muertos en Vida, debe de tener un color rojo sangre.

Los chicos se acomodaron en las mesas de trabajo, y con calderos de peltre empezaron a mezclar los ingredientes, se escuchaban risas, reclamos, cortes y demás en el aula, mientras Slughorn en su escritorio degustaba una taza de té caliente.

Harry miraba atentamente el libro, sin embargo; se encontraba sorprendido al mirar ciertas anotaciones en las páginas, las instrucciones eran más específicas referente a qué hacer con cada material. El azabache miraba a su amiga, su cabello estaba más despeinado qué siempre, pues intentaba sin mucho éxito, poder cortar el sopóforo y sacarle jugo.

Mirando con recelo, hizo lo qué el libro le indicaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Hermione recelosamente.

—Simplemente hago lo que dice el libro—dijo Harry, tomando un cuchillo de plata, aplastó el sopóforo y jugo salió de su interior.

—Pero el libro, dice claramente que debe ser cortado, no aplastado—se encontraba histérica por no poder completar su poción.

—Mira—Harry le mostró las anotaciones a la leona, quién miró con indiferencia.

—Esas anotaciones, fueron hechas por algún alumno, yo prefiero seguir los métodos que dicen aquí, son totalmente validos—expresó no muy contenta.

Potter levantó sus hombros y siguió trabajando en su poción. Media hora más tarde el color de la misma conseguía tener un color rosa pálido. Mientras que el de Hermione era roja, otras tantas habían adquirido el color verde, azul, morado e inclusive un color gris…

Slughorn, se acercó a la mesa dónde Harry y Hermione trabajaban, mirando con satisfacción la poción de la leona, sin embargo; su mirada se ensanchó al mirar la poción de Harry.

—Vaya, esto sí que es peculiar—dijo el hombre—Roja es una buena poción… pero Harry… ¿Rosa?

•

•

•

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, se sentía fastidiada, no era que fuera egoísta o se sintiera celosa… simplemente qué… siempre era la mejor en todo. Por eso su extraña molestia, además… por aquel tonto libro que Harry había utilizado. Sólo por eso, él pudo llevarse la botella de Félix Felicis… no es que en realidad ella necesitara de esa poción, pero para ella era un logro más por su buena inteligencia.

Suspiró, al levantarse de su mesa, fue a buscar entre los estantes algún libro de pociones que pudiera ayudarle a mejorar la preparación en sus antídotos.

Sin embargo; solamente logró conseguir _Pociones Avanzadas_ y nada más, con el pesado tomo, regresó a su mesa. Intentó leer, pero le era imposible concentrarse. Y fue cuando su vista se levantó para ver pasar de largo a cierto Slytherin, se internaba entre el pasillo de Encantamientos y Transformaciones. No le tomó mucha importancia, pero era curioso encontrarlo en la Biblioteca, siendo que casi no se le veía por esa zona. Cuando el rubio regresó, sintió una mirada en su persona e instintivamente enfrentó aquellos ojos.

Vio a Granger, mirarle con curiosidad, y sorpresa al verse descubierta. Solamente la miró unos instantes y luego siguió su camino, no tenía tiempo que perder con la sangre sucia.

—Vaya—dijo la Gryffindor para sí cuándo Malfoy salió de la Biblioteca.

No le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con sus problemas mentales acerca de la clase de Pociones.

—Señorita Granger—escuchó la castaña a la bibliotecaria que se acercaba lentamente hasta su mesa—Le informo que la Biblioteca está por cerrar—dijo con un poco de molestia—Son más de las diez.

¿Más de las diez? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? No se percató de la hora realmente, solamente estaba sopesando la situación con Harry; simplemente asintió y regresó el libro a su lugar, no tenía caso que intentara concentrarse en la lectura pues no lo conseguía. Se despidió de la señora Pince y se encaminó a la Sala Común, también notó que no había cenado y ahora que lo pensaba realmente tenía hambre, pero eran las diez, y a las once se daba el toque de queda… sería un poco complicado.

—Tendré que esperar a mañana—suspiró cansinamente y se resignó a regresar a su dormitorio.

Subió hasta el cuarto piso e ingresó a la derecha, para poder encontrarse con el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la cual ya se encontraba medio adormilada.

—Contraseña—pidió ésta, tras un sonoro bostezo.

—Valor y fortaleza—recitó, tranquilamente, esperando a que el cuadro le permitiera la entrada.

Al entrar a la Sala Común, sintió esa calidez que la caracterizaba, había ya, muy pocos alumnos despiertos. Entre ellos se encontraba Ron y Harry jugando una partida de ajedrez, a su lado se encontraba Ginny un poco aburrida y un poco más al fondo, se encontraba Lavender Brown mirando bobamente a su amigo pelirrojo. La pequeña Weasly al levantar su mirada se encontró con Hermione y sonrió ampliamente.

—Herms… ¿Dónde has estado?—preguntó la pelirroja—Ni siquiera bajaste a cenar.

—Lo siento Ginny, me quedé en la Biblioteca estudiando.

— ¡Vaya! Es el primer día y ya te la pasas ahí—dijo ella con un amplia sonrisa.

—Sí… ya sabes.

—Recuerda que Hermione es una marisabidilla y necesita estar siempre muy delante de todos—dijo al aire Ron, la leona se molestó considerable pues el pelirrojo era realmente un bruto cuando se lo proponía.

— ¡Lo lamento Ronald! Por ser precavida y tú un bocaza—Hermione se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado momentos atrás para conversar con Ginny, sus dos amigos despegaron la vista del juego para mirar a la castaña, Ron supo que había metido la pata y le pidió con la mirada ayuda a Harry para tranquilizar la situación.

—Herms… no bueno, Ron no quiso decir…

—Harry, por favor no lo defiendas—dijo ella bastante enojada—Se perfectamente de antemano que Ronald lo dijo con franqueza. Sí me disculpan, buenas noches.

Dejó a todos sorprendidos, pues Hermione no fácilmente perdía la paciencia ante los comentarios de Ron, pero parecía que esa noche se encontraba demasiado sensible. Prefirieron dejar las cosas así, se encontraba demasiado caliente la situación

—Ahora sí, metiste la pata, Ron—le regañó Ginny—Buenas noches chicos—y de la misma manera, se retiró rumbo a su habitación.

•

•

•

Draco miraba impaciente aquel armario, suspiró fastidiado, pues la tarea que se le había encomendado realmente era difícil. Reparar el famoso armario Evanescente, que conectaba con Borgin & Burkes. Se encontraba hastiado, molesto consigo mismo, y sobre todo molesto con su padre… él encarcelado en Azkaban no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos, él tenía que proteger a su madre a cualquier costo.

Ese verano, realmente había sido una mierda, su vida se convertía en un infierno en tan solo cuestión de minutos. Las noches se le hacían eternas en Malfoy Manor, pues el Señor Tenebroso había decidido poner ahí su cuartel general. Vivían rodeados de malditos Mortífagos, escuchaba constantemente en las noches la descarriada risa de su tía Bellatrix, al torturar a sus prisioneros.

Las malditas clases de _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_…

Y ahora… era un Mortífago, estaba asqueado…

Intentó nuevamente sin éxito alguno reparar el maldito armario, era la primera noche en el castillo y ya estaba harto. Los condenados libros de la biblioteca no le habían servido para nada.

Tapó rápidamente el armario con una vieja lona, y dejó todo como estaba en esa habitación, se encontraba dentro de la Sala de Menesteres, creía que había sido destruida cuando él pertenecía a la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge el año pasado. Pero no fue así… la sala se mostraba como realmente era, una habitación dónde se guardaban muchos secretos, de los cuáles él no quería saber.

Dejó la Sala, lo más rápido que pudo, estaba al tanto de que eran más de las diez y seguramente el toque de queda había comenzado, tendría que cuidarse del estúpido de Filch y su gata.

Caminando rápidamente, se deslizó entre los pasadizos hasta poder llegar al vestíbulo, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para dar vuelta la izquierda y dar camino hacía las mazmorras. Los malditos prefectos andaban rondando… él era un prefecto, pero no había asistido a la junta para comenzar con las guardias nocturnas.

Al llegar, el cuadro le pidió la contraseña y entró rápidamente en la Sala Común, la chimenea estaba encendida, y en los sillones se encontraba una peculiar pareja.

Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson, enzarzados en una pelea no verbal de ardientes besos, al percatarse ambo de su presencia, se separaron bruscamente, él solamente pasó de largo sin dirigirles la palabra.

Al llegar a su habitación, inmediatamente se sacó la corbata y la camisa, seguido de pantalones y zapatos, solamente para quedar en ropa interior. Se puso rápidamente un pijama color verde botella, tendió su cama y se echó a dormir.

Vaya que iba a ser un largo año… muy largo.


End file.
